


Dream on

by JuuhachiGo



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Generally unpleasant imagery, M/M, Volume 16 spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/pseuds/JuuhachiGo
Summary: Il pensiero gli storce la faccia.





	Dream on

È mentre guarda la scia del suo piscio schiumare bollente contro le pareti del cesso, l’impermeabile incrostato di sangue, la bava che gli cola dall’angolo della bocca, intriso di Rivotril fin nel midollo (sessanta gocce sono tante, le ossa sono come ammollate nell’aceto) che Subaru realizza di star meglio, adesso. Perché sarà pure morto, sarà che quel gruzzolo di parole gli è venuto via con cattiveria, sarà che tutta la carne gli cade di dosso come una mezza cancrena, ma almeno gli ha detto _ti amo_ , stavolta.  
Il pensiero gli storce la faccia.  
Si china, seduto, a cullarsi le ginocchia.

**Author's Note:**

> [10/05/2017, 1:31. Molto in breve, il Rivotril è Clonazepam, un calmante bello forte, che non so se in Giappone venga commercializzato sotto questo nome, e che non so se venga prescritto agli adulti in dose massicce in gocce. Da quel che leggo, le gocce sono più per i dosaggi da bambini. Il titolo è una canzone degli Aerosmith che associo a Subaru da una vita, e che indica quanto poco bene io stia XD talmente tanto che immagino che sotto la patina della scrittura non si senta nulla di particolare. Nemmeno lui mi aiuta più di tanto ad esorcizzare, stavolta. [Ju](http://dusk.our-cross.net)~]


End file.
